The Interesting Summer
by voldielover
Summary: Harry's Fifth Year at Hogwarts has finished and it's now two weeks into a very boring summer. But this all changes.Voldemort is loose and his Death Eaters have full reign. Add a few botched capture mission, chocolate cake, and a trip to Saint Mungos


**Chapter One  
Summer

* * *

**

He bolted out of bed. The remnants of the dream rushing past his vision, slowly getting harder and harder to remember.  
Clutching his throbbing scar he got up and leaned against the mirror. His pain subsided as he stared into his reflection. His dream was slowly slipping from his memory, and the more he tried to grasp it, the harder it became to remember. Sighing he gave up and, throwing a glance to the clock, relized it was morning.

Quietly he inched his way downstares, not wanting to wake the Dursley's. After the letter Dumbledore sent home about his 'emotional state' after Sirus' death, the Dursley's have been even worse. They constantly make their feelings felt on the fact that Harry hadn't also died. And frankly, harry wasn't;t in the mood for that this morning. That was the reason harry now found himself eating a fast breakfast and rushing out of the house as soon as the first sounds of life could be heard from above.

His feet made a soft patting noise as he maneuvered his way across the garden. Despit the fact that the Dursly's now knew of his 'secret hiding place' under the window ledge, he still used it. He spenttwo whole weeks of his summer trying to find a sutable replacement and found none. Besides they truly believed Harry wouldn't use his spot now that they know about it. Not that they know much about Harry of course!

So this was where he was when a few popping sounds were heard. Harry's muscles tensed. 'Death Eaters' and 'Voldemort' being a few of the first thoughts to pop into his head. Despite his instincts he didn't move. Instead he stayed where he was. He didn't need a repeat of the previous summer's incident when he hit his head. And besides, the noise was either a person apparating, or him imaginating some one apparatign. Either way he was annoyed. He knew members of the Order contently apperate around him and (the fact being he had no choice) decided accept it. What scared harry was the fact that there was more then one pop. That never happened. Ever.

He strand his ears, hoping to catch some movement or a voice, that would allert him to what had happened. From inside the house, the exact room he was trying to listen to the new from, he heard a crash, a person falling over and a few muffled grunts. Then silence.

"I told you we shouldn't have apperated into the living room, Alastor" This came from a very muffled females voice. It sounded like the person's head was stuffed into a pillow.

"Well if you hadn't apperated onto the couch we wouldn't be in this mess" Alastor growled

Running footsteps then a door banged open. Screeching, a gasp, then...

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon yelled "ME AND MY FAMILY DON'T WANT YOUR _KIND_ IN THIS HOUSE!" He added.

Harry let out a low chuckle before he heard slow, deliberant footsteps. "Our _kind_?" The voice said in contempt. Was that Theswish of a wand? "Our _kind_!" It repeated, as if he was trying to let it sink in. "You give me one reason _muggle_ and I'll curse you to oblivion"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Vernon yelled, a waver of fear just evident in his voice, "In case you don't know,  
this is MY house and i don't' want YOU in it!"

Harry could almost feel a sneer as the man said, "There are a lot of things you don't know" The silky voice replied.

"WHAT!" an enraged Vernon yelled, "How dare you-"

Harry relaxed, then let out a loud laugh. It wasn't Death Eaters. No, it was the Order. Hopefully to take him away.  
him away. A low chuckle was heard from the room

"I thought i told you to stay out of there Boy!" Vernon yelled, walking over to the window. Four heads came into Harry's view each had there own reaction.

"Hey Harry!", from Tonks, A confused look from Mad Eyes, a "GET OUT OF THERE BOY", graciously given by Vernon and, a sneer, property of the one and only, Severus Snape. All Harry could do was give a sheepish grin.

* * *

He, Severus Snape, spy to the Dark Lord, was asked, more like forced, he thought with a sneer, to go to Potter's house and bring him to Grimmald's Place. Worse yet, well not worse, Potter was ALWAYS number one on his top 50 (ten was to small a number) Most Hated Things list, were the people who where going to accompany him. Tonks and Alastor. 

Tonks would surly trip over something, what that something was didn't make a difference, yet the time she had spilt a whole cauldron of half completed burn potion on herself, to disastrous results, was quite funny. Not that she would ever live it down. Not while he was there, he thought with a sneer. But I digress, she would make a fool of herself and he would have no choice but to fix it.

And Alastor. He was a crazy old bat. He contently believed someone was after him and was hexing everyone at random times in the Order. You couldn't walk down the stares without having a curse thrown at you.

He sighed. At least it was almost over. Looking down at Harry he sneered. Why was he down in the garden below a ledge? Weird. Must be his muggle family. Some new form of torture. He almost smiled but caught himself just in time. He loved the thought of Potter being victim to some weird form of muggle torture. He pushed the thought away, silently reminding himself to think about it later and decided on just sneering at Potter.

"Are you going to get out of there. Or are you going to lie there all day? If I were you, which, thankfully I am not, i would choose the former because I am getting tired and, unlike you, I can choose to use my wand."He said with contempt.

Harry wiggled his way out and crawled through the window.

"Smart choice" Snape sneered.

* * *

Harry loved the fact that the Order was here. he must be going away...The Burrow or to The Grimmald's Place, he didn't care. Anywhere but here. 

"Hello Harry." Alastor glanced at the Dursly's, "How are they treating you? Good?"

"Err..."Harry responded

Vernon cut Harry off "We feed him, clothe him and give him a place to stay! so don't even attempt to say we don't treat him good!"

"I wasn't asking you" Alastor said, low and even, a sign that he was near his breaking point. Hearing this Tonks waved her wand and all of Harry's stuff floated downstares right in front of her. Tonks then reduced its size and stuffed it in her pocket.

Snape held out his hand. "A portkey" was all he said, in mild boredom. Everyone, excluding the Dursly's that is, touched the portkey.

* * *

**A/N-Hey. I hope this first chapter wasn't too boring...Just so you all know, this is me first fic so PLEASE review. I don't have a definite plot. a few ideas, i figure i will let it write it's self, so ideas are welcome. And flames will be used to cook marshmallos for my smores. Cheerios!**


End file.
